Satu Jam
by Blacklist Name
Summary: Selama satu jam, Fang dan Ying habiskan dengan kabur dari rumah sakit. [#B3ESS17]


**Blacklist Name Present :**

 **1 Jam**

 _Selama enam puluh menit, atau 3600 detik kedepan_

FaYi

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

 **AU, Warning inside**

 _Untuk memeriahkan Event_ _ **#B3ESS17**_

 **1\. Kamu**

Semuanya terasa damai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Walau sudah pukul 20.30 malam, tapi dua sejoli masih asik bercengkrama dan saling pandang.

Yang perempuan berbicara seperti kereta express, sedangkan yang laki-laki sering menggombal. Membuat kekasihnya gemas, kesal, dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

Di belakang taman rumah sakit dengan duduk sila di atas rumput. Mereka terhubung, membiarkan dunia untuk sekejap. Menciptakan sebuah momen sempurna namun sederhana.

"Kemarin si Gopal kaya pake karung badannya." Fang melawak, membuat Ying tergelak.

"Dasar gila! Haha!" Gadis itu mengusap air di sudut matanya, lalu mengambil nafas. Rasanya sudah cukup ia gunakan setengah tenaga hanya untuk recehan Fang.

"Ying."

Masih disela sisa tawanya, Ying menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kamu cantik kalo lagi ketawa."

 **2\. Pegang ya**

 _17 Desember 2017. Hari operasi Ying, dimulai 57 menit lagi_

Fang melirik arlojinya. Kini pukul 20.33, sudah berlalu 3 menit dari waktu pertama ia terpana melihat senyum Ying.

Matanya menatap benda itu sesaat, lalu beralih lagi pada mata sang kekasih.

Satu tangannya menengadah, jelas-jelas meminta untuk digenggam oleh tangan lain.

Ying tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan Fang.

Keduanya berdiri.

"Aku mau nyulik kamu sebentar." Masih menggenggam, Fang menaikan kedua tangan itu. "Ini, jangan dilepas. Aku larinya cepet. Jadi pegang yang kuat ya."

Ying mengangguk mantap. "Siap, bos!" Dengan menunjukkan gaya hormat, yang membuat Fang mengacak rambutnya gemas.

 **3\. Nanti Jatuh**

Keduanya memanjat gerbang belakang rumah sakit yang terkunci.

Setelah sampai atas, Fang menyuruh Ying untuk menunggu.

"Aku dulu yang turun," katanya.

Ying heran. "Loh? Kenapa ga barengan aja?"

"Biar nanti pas kamu turun, ada yang jagain."

Fang pun loncat dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Lantas berbalik, lalu menelentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo turun. Aku jagain dari sini."

Ying tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang paling manis yang pernah ada.

 **4\. Kita**

Semua berawal dari hal yang tidak terduga. Ketika dahulu Fang menelusup masuk ke dalam rumah Ying, untuk mencuri berkas penting ayah gadis itu, memang menggelikan bila kembali diingat. Sungguh lucu karena sepasang orang asing tersebut, sekarang menjalin hubungan.

Fang dikenal sebagai penjahat tampan dengan harga yang tinggi. Sedangkan Ying, adalah atlet marathon terkenal yang harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena penyakitnya.

Keduanya memiliki masa-masa kelam, namun akhirnya berubah ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menghadapinya bersama-sama. Menatap dunia dengan cara yang berbeda, melakukan hal gila, dari menentang para pejabat sampai kabur dari rumah sakit.

Seperti sekarang.

Fang masih terus membawa Ying lari menembus angin, dengan tidak melepas tangan gadis itu.

Ying yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap pungung kokoh Fang sambil bernostalgia. Sekaligus merasa bersyukur, karena bisa dipertemukan dengan lelaki menakjubkan sepertinya.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

 **5\. Bintang**

 _Menuju operasi, 15 menit lagi_

Di sebuah warung dekat komplek belakang rumah sakit. Fang dan Ying duduk berdua, sambil menatap bintang , yang entah kenapa malam ini lebih indah dari biasanya.

"Kamu harus inget Ying. Walau bintang letaknya jauh, tapi mereka tetep ada," kata Fang.

Lawan bicaranya menatap mata lelaki itu. "Hari ini kamu beda. Tapi aku suka."

"Untuk satu jam ini, aku berani beda buat kamu."

Ying terkekeh. "Tuh kan, kamu jadi banyak ngomong."

Keduanya pun tertawa.

 **6\. Pergi**

"Hati-hati ya, operasinya."

 _Date time_ sudah habis. Fang mengantarkan Ying kembali ke rumah sakit. Karena waktu operasi segera dimulai, Ying harus bersiap-siap.

"Selamat ga selamat, makasih untuk hari ini ya Fang," ucapnya.

"Iya."

Fang mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana, yang ternyata adalah sebuah bolpoin. Ia memegang tangan Ying, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan diliat tulisannya. Kalau misalkan kamu udah operasi terus lupa sama aku, kamu bisa liat tulisan ini," jelasnya.

Ying mengangguk. Kemudian suster menggiringnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Melewati kaca, Fang dan Ying masih berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya datang dua pria berseragam, membawa Fang pergi.

Dan Ying tidak buta untuk menyadari, bahwa mereka adalah polisi.

 _Fang mau kemana?_

 **7\. Penyakit**

Ying memiliki tumor di otak yang membuatnya harus mengambil jalan operasi. Walau taruhannya cukup berat yaitu kehilangan nyawa, atau bila berhasil, maka ia akan hidup dengan kemungkinan kehilangan beberapa memorinya.

 **8\. Bangun lagi**

Berhasil.

Ying berhasil melewati operasi. Namun ketika bangun, kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Diruangannya banyak orang, tapi Ying tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Semuanya tampak samar. Seperti Ying pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, tapi tidak ingat namanya.

 **9\. The Truth**

Perlahan ingatannya kembali oleh dorongan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik daripada kemarin, seperti pasca selesai operasi.

Kini Ying berada di atas kursi roda di taman rumah sakit.

Seseorang tinggi menghampiri, lalu berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu.

Yang Ying tahu selanjutnya, ia adalah, Kaizo.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kamu tahu, Ying."

 **10\. Dia yang Pergi**

Minggu lalu, Fang melakukan kesalahan. Ia kembali bekerja sebagai penjahat karena perlu biaya hidup, namun malah dijebak oleh sang pesuruh. Alhasil membuatnya membunuh orang yang salah, lalu harus menerima hal setimpal.

Yaitu dihukum mati.

Mengetahui Fang sudah tiada, membuat Ying hampa.

Menangis setiap hari, melamun, sampai berteriak memanggil nama itu. "Fang."

Ying menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hendak mengikat rambut, namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di telapak tangan.

Itu tulisan Fang.

Gadis itu ambruk seketika, lalu menangis.

Memorinya kembali lagi. Ying memang tidak pergi, but Fang did it.

Dan ini masih terasa nyeri.

 _ **Makasih untuk 1 jamnya.**_

 _ **Aku cinta sama kamu**_

 _ **-Fang**_

 _ **End**_


End file.
